


What Happens When He Speaks (French)

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Phichit says no, Cheeky Christophe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Language Kink, M/M, Marking, Not Daddy Kink, Phichit studies photograph, Praise Kink, Shut Up Christophe, Smut, Switching, Tumblr Prompt, Verse Boys, chris is a model, daddy phichit, my prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Over the course of their relationship, Phichit and Chris have learnt a lot about each other. Such as Chris' habit of talking in French when things got hot and heavy. This time, however, Chris tries out something else new - Phichit does not take it well, or does he?





	What Happens When He Speaks (French)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkTsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/gifts).



> This is based on a prompted that my bonkers best friend and I came to the conclusion of together so she prompted it to me XD  
> “Chris calling Phichit "daddy" and a lot of awkward hilarity ensues.”
> 
> I am including the French translations (which im sorry for, given I only actually speak english) at the end because the point is Phichit doesn't know what he says and honestly, I wanted to footnote but I don't know how so if someone wants to educate me on how to do that, you can. Otherwise *refer to end of the fic*

Phichit and Chris had been dating for months, spending what little time the both of them actually had together and probably more than they should have. Phichit had slowly shifted half of his things to Chris’ and now majority of the pictures hanging in his room featured ridiculous selfies of them, pictures of Chris that Phichit took when he was practicing his editing techniques and needed a subject, pictures of them with his cat, _Gros Chat._ What he eventually admitting to Phichit was “fat cat” in French - referring both the the fact that his cat was fat and that he used to be called a “fat cat” as an insult so he turned it into something good.

It was going well for them, they were right at that stage where they were almost at “I love you” but not quite there yet but wanted to be. They fucked, _a lot_ , basically anytime they had a spare few hours to spend doing it properly - or a good few minutes to do it while hiding in a bathroom stall but that was more hand jobs then anything else - you can’t prep properly in that amount of time… Except for that one time they wore plugs in public… but that’s another story.

The best part, Phichit had decided, about having sex with Christophe Giacometti (omitting the obvious things such as his perfect cock, biting lips and his body in general) was that Chris was a _talker_ . He gave praise like it was going out of style, filthy was his middle name and he _loved_ making Phichit squirm with just his words.

His new development however, might actually be the death of Phichit. Chris had taken to talking in French when he bottomed. When Chris topped he was demanding, softly telling Phichit exactly what was expected of him. Praising him when he got it right and _punishing_ him when he got it wrong, it was maddening in the most perfect way. But when Phichit would top, Chris would let out whiny, desperation gasps of French everytime Phichit fucked him and it was almost too much for him to take.

On this particular night, they had no reason to be awake the next morning before noon - a rather rare occasion - and they were going to make use of it. It started off with Phichit bent over the side of Chris’ massive bed, knee’s shaking as Chris stood behind him and fucking him roughly into the side of the mattress until he was holding Phichit up while he did it. It took Phichit an embarrassingly long time to come back down from that, red blooming over his arse cheeks from the earlier spanking in addition to Chris’ brutal pace and bruises on his hips from where Chris had gripped him to hold him up.

After a shower to clean up quickly turned into Chris on his knees on the tiled floor, worshipping Phichit’s cock with fingers in his arse, Phichit had deemed it was his turn.

Chris liked being prepared slowly. He loved being teased, taken apart by the things Phichit did to him and Phichit, well he decided early in their relationship that whatever _Chris_ was into, _he_ was into because he was _into_ _Chris_ .

“You look so good like this Christophe, all needy a desperate even though you just fucked me so good I’ll be feeling it tomorrow.” Phichit was on his knees on Chris’ bed, two finger’s slowly stretching and pushing in and out of Chris has he lay on his back, hands playing with his own nipples on Phichit’s instruction. He looked wrecked alright, which wasn’t particularly surprising considering Phichit has sucked his cock while he lay back on the bed and almost came undone until Phichit stopped and began _very slowly_ preparing him.

“You always look good Chitty, whether it’s pressed u-under me while I- _fuck,_ fuck you or when you tower over me and pound into me.” Chris gasped and groaned while he spoke as Phichit added a third finger. Phichit had to distract himself from the praise, Chris had somehow given him a praise kink and it didn’t appear to be lessening the more time they spent together.

“How many do you want before I fuck you? Just enough so I still get to stretch you slowly with my cock or enough so when I start I can fuck you as soon as my cock presses against your greedy fucking hole?” Phichit knew Chris liked it when he swore - apparently swearing is a kink?

“Just enough, please. I want it now.” Chris moaning, pressing himself back into Phichit’s hand as he gripped the sheets. Phichit resisted the urge to grab his polaroid camera; they had plethora of filthy polaroids plastered around the mirror in Chris’ ensuite since they were the only two that ever used it.

Phichit flexed his three fingers, pressing briefly against Chris’ prostate before pulling them back. He quickly rolled on a condom and slicked up his cock, positioning himself over Chris, pushing his thighs wide so it was easier to press inside and he had something to hold onto, knowing full well what to expect when he actually started fucking Chris.

“Putain oui, s'il te plait. oh putain. incroyable, c'est trop bon." Chris babbled as Phichit slowly pressed inside him with a loud groan. Phichit honestly had no idea what he was Chris was saying, though he recognised the swear words- Chris had decided he needed to know what they were.

“You take it so good, don’t you? I love your thighs, your muscles.” Phichit was flushed as he bottomed out inside of Chris and gripped tightly to Chris’ thighs.

“Bouge, putain. s'il-te-plaît. Bouge maintenant.” Phichit had no idea what he said but he figured it was something along the lines of _move_. He pulled his hips back slowly, feeling himself drag slowly and groaning lowly as he felt Chris flex around him - how he knew how to do that on will, Phichit would never know.

“ _Fuck._ ” Phichit grunted as he thrust back into Chris, starting up a brutal pace. Phichit fucked into Chris as he babbled rapidly flipping from broken English to disjointed French to something else that Phichit was fairly sure wasn’t any language at all. When Phichit found his prostate, he started pounding into it desperately.

“Putain de merde, tellement bon. Tu es incroyable. Putain, ta bite est parfaite.” Chris babbled as Phichit started sucking marks on any parts of his skin that he could reach.

“Plus! Harder! More, yes. S'il te plaît, donne-la moi, papa.” Phichit stilled, okay, he knew that word.

“ _What?_ Did you just say, PAPA?” Phichit’s eyes were blown wide, his cock half buried inside of Chris and his arms threatening to give way as he held himself still over him.

Chris raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Tu n'aimes pas ça, Papa?” Chris’ voice came out in a purr.

Phichit was honestly having trouble deciding if he wanted to pull out because he was either going to go soft or pull out so he could turn Chris over and shove his face into their mattress so he _never_ had to hear that word come out of his mouth while Phichit’s cock was in his arse, ever again.

“Or would you prefer it like this? Come on, _please_ . I want your cock more, please… _Daddy._ ” Phichit had curled his finger around a shirt they had discarder earlier in the night and took to shoving the entire thing along with his own hand into Chris’ mouth.

“NO. You aren’t allow to speak for the rest of this. If you do I will not let you touch me for a week, do you understand me?” Phichit partially growl, keeping his hand along with the shirt, holding Chris’ mouth open. Phichit decided Chris was a lucky bastard that he was so sexy because he managed to stay hard and started fucking him. It was rougher than before and Phichit felt a little bad that Chris’ jaw was probably going to hurt after they were done.

Phichit sat up a little, using the muscles in his legs and Chris’ legs wrapped around his waist so he could hold himself up enough to reach for Chris’ cock. Phichit groaned when he felt Chris’ teeth automatically bite down a little on his hand and the shirt instinctively when Phichit started tugging at his cock hard and fast like his thrusts.

Chris whined around Phichit’s hand, using his legs to help thrust roughly back into Phichit and bite down a little more when he knew he was going to come.

“Fuu-uck. Fuck Chris, so good. I… I’m going to… cum. Chris, cum for me.” Phichit panted as he felt Chris tightening around him and the warm of his cum spilling onto his hand and pushing him rapidly over the edge.

Phichit fell forward onto Chris, drawing his hand and the shirt out of his mouth. They panted as Chris automatically looped his arms around Phichit and buried his face into his hair.

“Never say it again Christophe. For the love of fuck you are lucky I could still fuck you after that.”

“Naww, _papa_ , so mean to me.” Chris laughed when Phichit slapped his hand over his mouth.

“NO.” Phichit moved away from Chris, getting up to head back into the shower. “If you don’t say it, _ever again_ , you may join me in the shower.” Chris pouted but didn’t say it again… _that night._

* * *

 

This is my other [home (tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)) come blather to me or prompt me if you like <3

**Author's Note:**

> "Putain oui, s'il te plait. oh putain. incroyable, c'est trop bon" - Damn yes, please. Oh fuck. incredible, feels so good!  
> “Bouge, putain. s'il-te-plaît. Bouge maintenant.” - Move, fuck. Please. Move now.  
> "Putain de merde, tellement bon. Tu es incroyable. Putain, ta bite est parfaite." - Fucking shit, so good. You are amazing. Damn, your cock is perfect.  
> “Plus! Harder! More, yes. S'il te plaît, donne-la moi, papa.” - More! Harder! More, yes. Please, give it to me, daddy.  
> “Tu n'aimes pas ça, Papa?” - You do not like it, Daddy? 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are always taken happily and fuels my crazy ego. <3


End file.
